Twins of the past
by angelprincess22
Summary: Iyyyhx What would happen if Kagome discovered that she was INuyasha's older sis and Sesshy's twin? Kagome meets the YuYu gang what happens when they are sent on a mission mission and begin to fall inlove? Please Read and Review! Be nice though it is my f
1. Default Chapter

**Twins of the Past**

Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho - (sigh...)

CHAPTER 1 Blast to the past.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm, she moved her arm to shut it off but instead knocked it off of the table beside her bed. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid alarm' before getting up. Yet in her hurry to get her alarm turned off that she didn't realise that her foot had gotten tangled in the sheets she slipped and fell face forward onto her floor and she muttered darkly under her breath. Suddenly she felt a breeze and she looked up to see her window open and a very amused hanyou sitting on the sill. His white hair billowed around him in the breeze and his golden eyes were glowing in the morning sun.

"What happened to you?" He asked the humor evident in his voice. (ooc I know but who says it has to be just like the anime?)

" I am having a fight with my sheets." She said sarcastically, pulling her foot free from the sheet and stood up stiffly. She walked away from the man who frastrated her as much as her little brother Souta. She shook her head and went to grab her school uniform from her closet and then walked across the hallway to the bathroom to change not bothering to look behind her at Inuyasha, who she knew would be waiting for her downstairs when she was done.

After changing into her shard hunting clothes and grabbing her yellow book bag from her room she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where the sight of delicious pancakes met her eyes. already at the table was her mother, Souta, grandpa, and her friend Inuyasha. who was scarfing them down like they would run away if he stopped to take a breath. She sweat dropped when he grabbed a pancake from her plate. She walked over to him after formally greeting her family and punched him on the head, almost instantly a goose egg became visible.

"Oww what was that for!?!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his head (more apprpriately his goose egg-)

" You are such a pig Inuyasha!" she said giving him a mock glare. He just ignored her and went back to scarfing his pancakes.

When they were done eating Inuyasha was impatiant to be off and stood by the shrine tapping his feet. Kagome rolled her eyes as she hugged her mother and on impulse her little brother Souta. Suddenly she felt a shiver go up her spine and a sense of dread overwhelmed her and she tried to shake it off but couldn't seem to. She called her self a fool and smacked her forehead but she still felt uneasy. She followed Inuyasha into the shrine after waving one final goodbye to her family. After going into the shrine she looked back once more to the door where light streamed into the shrine lighting the bone eaters well. She sighed and jumped over the edge of the well and into the past.

On the other side of the well she stood up and slowly climbed up the vines and out of the well where everything was deathly quiet not even the normal sounds of the forest were heard. Her uneasiness was growing by the second, she looked around to see if Inuyasha had waited for her and seeing that he had not she hurriedly made her way up the trail. All of a sudden she stopped short sensing many shards of the Shikon Jewel coming at her fast. And then she heard it a child calling her name from the opposite direction. She looked to see Ah and Un with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin squealed jumping off the dragon's back she rushed over to the woman on whom she looked on as a second mother. Sesshomaru looked in the direction that Kagome sensed the jewel shards and then he was in front of her and Rin Tokiijin drawn his face as always remained impassive and expressionless. Oddly he felt a need to protect the miko from the oncoming danger. Evil laughter echoed around the forest and Kagome felt another shiver run up her spine, she grabbed her bow and an arrow from the quiver on her back and knocked the arrow ready to attack she stepped up closer to sesshomaru.

"Show yourself!" Kagome demanded.taking another step closer to the mencing laughter.

"Foolish woman! Have you no sense at all?" Sesshomaru asked nuetrally. A red blur came crashing through the trees and landed beside Kagome.

"Of course she doesn't, you should know that by now brother." Inuyasha said glaring at the girl who was looking straight ahead of her past the demns to somewere beyond the clearing. Slowly she took aim, and a voice cackled,

"You are a foolish girl. You cannot hit a target that you cannot see." it scoffed.

Kagome smiled and adjusted her aim.

"You are right. I can't hit something I can't see." She said as she let the arrow loose. She smiled with satisfaction as a scream of pain was heard.

"And if you didn't have jewel shards I wouldn't be able to see you." A minute later three more arrows had peirced the demon and it was crawling toward her on its hands and knees. Kagome pushed past her two self-appointed gaurdians to kneel beside the Youkai that was bleeding everywhere.

"Please... you are... the answer to... the prophecy. They will seek your life...(cough) You must take my shards to protect your self... a Taiyoukai such as yourself is a very valuable asset."

Slowly a hand reached out and placed a handful of shiny jewel fragments that pulsed with evil into her hands, immediately they were purified and Rin gasped and moved closer. Slowly the inky blackness that had covered the youkai dissapeared and a woman with pointed ears and long red hair was now visible her silver kimono was stained with blood and green eyes looked up at her and despite the arrows that were lodged in her body her face shone with joy and peace.

"Just who are you?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome removed the arrows.

"I am the bearer of a prophecy, I am called Hotaru, and I have searched many centuries for you milady." she said bowing her head respectfuly to the young woman who was tending her wounds.

"I don't think that I am the one you are searching for."

"Why not?" She asked amused.

" Well I am not a Taiyoukai for one just a human miko." Kagome said quietly. The woman burst out laughing and the three who were around her fell over (anime style).

"What is so funny woman!?!" Sesshomaru asked sternly. Hotaru started to cough and Kagome

" You mean you really can't tell?" She asked receiving two glares and one questioning look.

"You are a Taiyoukai. You were born two centuries ago in the Western lands as the daughter of the most respected Taiyoukai of the land, but you were different you were gifted with more powerful coveted gifts than any other. Thus you were sent to the modern era to save you from prying hands and eyes. Later when a priestess who guarded the Shikon jewel died the jewel was secretly sent to the future and planted in your body so you would be able to travel to this era where you would be needed to save man and youkai alike along with your twin and half brothers."

"What!" Kagome yelled hurting all of the youkais ears.

"I do not have a twin or a half brother!"

"How can you say that when they so obviously strive to protect you?" Kagome could only gape at her.

"You don't mean that... It can't be true." She whispered her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes I do. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are your brothers.


	2. THE YU YU HAKUSHO GANG AND THEIR NEW MIS...

AN: Thanx soooo much for the reviews!

To:

**Naru the Miko:** I hope you will keep reading and reviewing.

**KagomeSama0560:** I am so happy that you liked my first chappie! ) I know you are gonna hate me but... sorry this time only the YuYu gang.... please don't be mad. I will make the next chapter have the answer to kagome's secret.

I am soooo sory it took me so long to update!...grinning sheepishly.... back to the story.

**I do not own yyh or Iy. **

**CHAPTER 2 THE YYH GANG AND THEIR NEW MISSION**

MODERN ERA

A tall man with long crimson tresses and bright green eyes, that were matured far beyond his years, stood watching the sunset. The sky slowly changed colors new blending with the old, his pink uniform billowed around him as his eyes rested on the horizon. Slowly he turned and walked towards the temple that rested on a small hill. As he walked up the stairs he sensed the presence of another youkai coming towards him and suddenly a man with black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst was standing in front of him.

"Hello Hiei." He said politely.

"Hn." was the only reply that he got.

"Do you know why we are supposed to be in the temple at 5:00?" He asked quietly looking back at the sky.

"A mission." Hiei said glaring at the temple.

"Botan?" Kurama asked sympathetically.

"Hn..." Was all that Hiei said.

Kurama turned back to the stairs and continued his ascent, Hiei right beside him. They walked in silence reaching the temple faster than humanly possible. They were greeted by loud yelling and breaking glass. Several screams were heard and Hiei and Kurama cringed their sensitive ears ringing.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kurama yelled instantly getting everyone's attention. No one had ever seen him yell at anyone before let alone at them. Two men looked down sheepishly, one had black hair that was slicked back he was wearing his green school uniform and in his hand was the neck of a soda pop bottle that just happened to be made of glass. The other was really tall, (about 6'8) dwarfing those around him, with orange hair and light blue eyes who was also wearing a green school uniform. Soda was dripping all over his face, several shards of glass had cut him and blood was on him.

"I am so god-damned tired of being so nice when all you bakas can do is beat up on each other! Did you ever stop to think that the bad guys are out there not here!" Kurama said his voice even though it was soft echoed in the deathly stillness all around. The two men's faces blushed in shame of their actions and making their friend yell at them.

A woman with beautiful light blue hair and violet eyes closed her gaping mouth and then opened it again to stutter, "W-who a-are y-y-you?" she asked frowning. Hiei was the first to come out of his shock and unlike Botan he was glad that the kitsune was finally going to take a stand. He laughed and patted him on the back. Hiei turned to Botan and glared at her.

"You are such a baka onna." He said calmly his face expressionless

"Wow Kurama I didn't think you had it in you!" An old woman said standing behind him. Kurama turned to see the little woman with light violet hair and violet eyes looking at him amused. (AN: in my story she hasn't died)

"Genkai." He said bowing in his polite manner. "I apoligize for the scene you just witnessed but these two bakas," he said pointing at the guilty culprits, " are acting so stupid I could not bear to just stand and watch any longer."

She looked like she was ready to reply but a beep caught their attention. The blue haired woman opened the inter-dimmensional communication device.

A baby with a pacifier sitting at a desk piled with papers started speaking.

"Botan, good to see you are they all there?" he asked in his childish voice.

"Yes Koenma sir." she replied turning business like.

"Good, good. Open a portal and bring them here." He commanded. She nodded and closed the cell phone looking device. She summoned a portal and motioned for all of the rest of them to follow her as she walked into it.

Kurama went first and everyone followed after him. They entered Koenma's office on the other side of the the portal. His head was slumped on his desk and his body was trembling. He looked up when they came in and squared his shoulders as if prepairing for battle, and indeed he was a battle of wills.

"Okay spirit detectives since you have all just recently graduated I have a mission that will take you quite some time to accomplish." Suddenly all hell broke loose and yelling and shouted comments were coming from all directions. His eyes began to glow and he opened his mouth and yelled,

" Silence!" instantly the room became still and if you had dropped a needle the sound would have echoed.

His eyes became sad. "This will be your last mission after it you are free to do as you please. Hiei you will be released from your punishment as will all others who are serving a sentence." They all stared at him in shock, even Hiei's expression was mildy surprised. Koenma turned his eyes on Botan his grim reaper,

"You will also be released from your job Botan. I have no further need of you." The blue haired young woman looked ready to cry. At this they were even more astonished.

"This is your mission, you must go into the feudal era when strong youkai roamed the earth,you must find the keeper of the Shikon no tama who also happens to be from this era. She travels with a half demon the son of a very powerful Taiyoukai Lord he is her self-appointed guardian. Also with a demon exterminator who has a neko youkai that also guards her, last but definitely not least a strange monk with a hole in his right hand. The miko is powerful and she knows little of what she is capable of doing." He sighed. "You need to go and help her find the last shards of the shikon no tama."

"I thought that the jewel of four souls dissappeared 500 years ago?" Botan asked hesitantly.

"It did."

"Huh?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked simultaneously.

"It was inside of her body. When she turned fifteen it was ripped from her body by a centipede youkai and then she fell down a well,"

"A well?" Yusuke scoffed.

"Yes a well but not just any well a well that was in the shrine where the shikon no tama was protected in at the time of the feudal era."

"OOOOHHHH" was the only word heard for several long moments

"You will be leaving in a few minutes, I have your supplies packed and waiting for you as well as a time portal so that Botan doesn't have to be drained. Hiei, Yukina will be joining you shortly she is needed for this mission as well."

(Oh well I guess I could put Kagome in now...sigh... I have decided to continue.)

**Feudal era**

Meanwhile....

"You need some mental help!" Kagome yelled at Hotaru for what seemed like the thousandth time in an hour.

"I am not related in any way to either of them!"

Suddenly the wind picked up and a loud 'moo' was heard from the sky. All four looked up to see Totosai the forger of the tetsusaiga and the tenseiga, in his hand was a smaller katana that was glowing white and seemingly pulsating. Kagome felt drawn to the blade she held out her hand instinctively and it flew from the old man's hand and into her own out streched hand. She looked at it with awe and respect. Unknown to her, Kagomes body began to change. Her legs grew as did her torso her black hair changed to light pink with streaks of silver that was only slightly longer than Sesshomaru's, claws took the place of nails, violet eyes were traded for her once chocolate ones, fangs slowly grew and then the shape of her face began to change the angles softened and she was a very feminine version of Sesshomaru, slowly a crescent moon of magenta appeared on her forehead but a streak of gold went directly through her mark. Two lines appeared on each cheek one of gold and one of magenta on each side and on each eye it appeared to be the same with both the gold and magenta. Her ears were pointed.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome entirely speechless. She looked almost identical to him except for her colors and the fact that she was entirely womanly. Inuyasha just stared at his best friend who he knew without a doubt was his half sister. He laughed hysterically at that thought.

Kagome was awoken from her trance at the sound of laughter and she turned to see where it was coming from only to find Inuyasha laughing on the ground and even rolling around.

"What is so funny?" She asked and then grabbed her throat at the low sensual sound of her voice.

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and went to her. Her stunned expression told him she had no idea that she had undergone any physical changes. Hotaru chuckled and Kagome spun around to glare at her but she knocked her long hair over her shoulder and into her face and thats when she smelled it, the sweet scent of sakura blossoms and fresh rain. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeplyof that scent and then suddenly a whole new array of scents hit her delicate nose. She heard someone calling her name and immediately recognized it as Rin.

Then she felt it coming it was just a few feet behind the girl who was now entering the clearing and with her entrance came the smell of sunshine and flowers. Then it was covered by that of a stench of rotting bones and earth that was so strong she wanted to gag instead she ran inhumanly fast in a blur of pink and grabbed Rin and took her to Sesshomaru who was stunned by her reaction at seeing Rin, not until after the little girl was safely behind him did he catch the scent of rotting bones and earth.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha whispered getting ready to run off to her but one look from Kagome froze him in place, his whole body went numb and all he could do was stand and watch as his first love made her way into the clearing her soul stealers behind her.

"I see that you are finally going to kill Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru. But who is this demon that would help you for I must congratulate her. A low growl escaped Kagome's throat, startling herslf and the dead priestess at whom she was now glaring at.

"I know you... no it can't be you!" Kikyo nearly yelled in contempt.

Well thats all for now folks! Review and continue to read! I f you have any questions ask! )

I really hop you liked it and thanx again to my reviewers!


	3. Meeting at last

**Thanx to all my reviewers! I am so happy that you like it so far!...squeals...)**

No I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...sigh...smiles... but I do own the plot!

**CHAPTER 3 MEETING AT LAST!**

_FEUDAL ERA_

Last time:

A low growl escaped Kagome's throat, startling herself and the dead priestess at whom she was now glaring at.

"I know you... no it can't be you!" Kikyo yelled in contempt.

NOW

Kagome seemed taken aback for a moment then her eyes began to glow a deep purple changing from their original violet. (well sorta original) The glow began to form into living flames around her entire body and her sensually low voice called out to the stunned priestess.

"You want my soul, but you will never have it. You want Inuyasha's but you won't have it either. Never again will you harm another soul alive or dead. I am here to keep the peace between the realms of the living and the dead." It was spoken calmly and with confidence although it puzzled both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha since only five minutes before she had not known who she was nor what she was.

Kikyo stared at her openmouthed she tried to speak but nothing came out. Her blank look became one of pain and she fell to the ground on her knees. Her hair spread out all around her on the ground and she began to glow black slowly the once dead priestess changed into her real form. Inuyasha watched horrified as his lady love was transformed into a hideous beast.

The huge shadow demon stood in the exact same place where moments before Kikyo had. It laughed evilly.

"Do you think you can defeat me you pitiful excuse for a demon. You are nothing and soon I will have your soul and rule the two realms." She lauged again.

"Onikage you are even more pathetic than I thought, you have forgotten that you are the dead and I rule over the realm of death." Kagome wore a mask of indifference even more emotionless than Sesshomaru's. O.o She raised one perfectly shaped brow at the large demon.

"N-no this isn't possible! You can't be her! You are her... the forbidden child. Born of a goddess and a demon...AAAHHH!" She shrieked as she began to dissolve.

"Release the innocent soul you have taken Onikage and I will extend you a little mercy in the nether world." Immediately a white soul was set free to find it's way to rest in eternal peace.

When it was finally gone she sighed and turned to see them all stairing at her some in shock and others without emotion.

Kagome felt weak and just as she was about to colapse a pair of strong arms caught her and she looked up to see green eyes looking deeply into hers and then they turned silver and she put a hand on one cheek and whispered a word that caused hell to break loose...

"Kurama..." It was the last thing that she said before she was consumed by darkness.

The yy gang had fallen about twenty yards from a battle they all watched as the portal to their world closed.

Their attention was caught when they heard a woman's loud roar.

"N-no this isn't possible! You can't be her! You are her... the forbidden child. Born of a goddess and a demon." Then they heard a shriek, followed by a sensually low voice that calmly said,

"Release the innocent soul you have taken Onikage and I will extend you a little mercy in the nether world." By now the gang had reached the battle and were surprised to see a large class S demon dissintagrating and a white soul that was loosed andset free. The demon dissappeared entirely and they were able to see the woman or rather demon that had destroyed the demon, she was tall, long light pink hair streaked with silver hung down past her knees, violet eyes glowed and her face was softly curved her milkwhite skin also glowed as if from an inner radiance. A magenta crescent moon graced her forehead a golden line piercing through it on each of her cheeks a golden line appeared on each cheek along with a magenta one the same with each eyelid. All of the mens mouths were agape as well as the womens's yet something was wrong with the beautiful picture before them. She was wearing a green school uniform for Sakura High.

Kurama stared at her frowning. He had a gnawing feeling that he already knew her. He shoved all thoughts away as she began to fall without even realizing it he had raced to her side and caught her. He looked deep into her eyes and suddenly felt himself changing into his youkai form and then she said it.

"Kurama..." Suddenly memories flooded over him. They had grown up togethor in the same village and had been close friends and then he had been killed. He ignored all of the shouting and gently picked her up and carried her into the shade of a large tree. He laid her down and took off the outer tunic of his robes and placed it under her head. Slowly he walked to where the Lord of the Western lands knelt trying to sooth a sobbing girl.

"Little girl there is nothing to worry about her Ladyship is just out of practice, when we were but whelps she could have done this in her sleep." The silver kitsune smiled at her and immediately she stopped sobbing and looked at him through wide eyes./ Slowly she smiled and jumped around and yelled,

"Yay Rin is happy that Kagome will be alright, Rin loves Kagome." She said matter of factly.

All became still as Sesshomaru stared coldly at the silver kitsune before him who somehow knew his twin.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked boredly, but his eyes were attentive to every move he made.

"We grew up in the same village togethor we were the best of friends, She didn't care that I was the last of my race and I didn't care that she was a forbidden child. I was so arrogant then I took for granted what we had... I was too busy being the great Youko Kurama to really take notic of what was happening and then they took her from me... soon after I was killed." His voice was sad and a lone tear escaped an eye and he roughly wiped it away.

Sesshomaru nodded and something akin to respect filled his eyes. This was the Great Youko Kurama a genious in warfare tactics and fighting. When he was just reaching manhood he had heard of him and admired him now this demon was crying because of his sister... it amazed him.

Suddenly she cried out his name and it echoed into the farthest reaches of the setting sun.

Well I hope you liked that chappie! I want atleast 3 more reviews before I update...-...

Thanks again to all my reviewers.

OH! I almost forgot! Pairings: Kagome/Kurama; Sesshomaru/Botan; Hiei/Sango; Yusuke/Kagura; Inuyasha/Yukina; Miroku/OC; Kuwabara/OC

Review!


	4. A Tragic past unveiled and Allies

Well hello there folks! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I am soooo sorry. But I am trying to make it up to you by promising to update soon.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read/Review!

**THANX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!**

I do not own IY or YYH for the fifth time this year I admit to owning only the plot...sighs wistfully

**CHAPTER FOUR A TRAGIC PAST UNVEILED AND ALLIES**

Last time:

Sesshomaru nodded and something akin to respect filled his eyes. This was the Great Youko Kurama a genious in warfare tactics and fighting. When he was just reaching manhood he had heard of him and admired him and now this demon was crying over his sister...it amazed him. Suddenly she cried out his name and it echoed into the farthes reaches of the setting sun.

Now:

"Kurama!" Abruptly she sat up and her eyes opened wide, her pupils nearly swollowed her irisis of her so big they were. She reached a clawed hand to her back and when she pulled away

it was covered with blood. She looked into the woods as if in a trance not even noticing that her wound had already healed. Pink flames of purifying energy crackled around her causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to step back. Kurama ignored them and walked closer until he was close enough to her to wrap his long silver tail around her waist using it to pull her into his arms. She made no move to resist instead she leaned into his chest. Kurama knew that her purification powers were harmless against him, and he relished the feel of her in his arms. Slowly the flames died out and she turned around and buried her face in his muscular chest.

"Kurama... I saw you die. How are you here? Are you really here or are the gods punishing me for some unknown sin?" Kagome asked tears streaming down to soak his hoari.

"Gome, how I have missed you! You will not ever leave me like that again. Do you hear me?" he asked sternly. Kagome smiled into his chest.

"Bossy as ever I see." she said lightly lifting her eyes to look up at his face. As soon as their eyes met both stilled and kagome gasped as she saw the emotions passing over his face.

"You changed..." she said barely over a whisper but all of the youkai heard her words.

"You are not the cold arrogant man I remember. What happened?"

"You were taken from me and I knew then that without you my life was meaningless. I died the day you left, I had nothing left to fight for. When **he** came for me I did not fight back instead I longed for the release from my pain I knew death would provide me." he said quietly

She blushed furiously and looked down so he wouldn't know.

"L-Lady Kagome? Is that you?" a hopeful voice asked from behind them. slowly Kagome turned to see who had spoken and when her eyes landed on another pair of violet ones tears welled up in hers and she managed to choke out one word before running to her.

"Boton!"

Kagome hugged her friend like she would never let go. She only let go when she felt something fluffy wrap around them.

"What the-!" kagome exclaimed as she looked down to see a very fluffy pink and silver tail curled around them both. Suddenly she squealed and grabbed her tail and spun aroun in circles.

"Oh how I missed you!" she said between giggles.

Everyone present excluding Kurama sweat dropped.

"Man what is her deal?" Yusuke asked arching an eyebrow.

"Talk about air hea-" but before he could finish a fist slammed into his face sending him flying about twenty feet away, while two very menacing growls echoed all around them.

Kagome let go of her tail and the joy that had been around her seemed to dissipate. She put a hand on Kurama's arm urgently.

"Silence fools!" Sesshomaru spat out venomously and Inuyasha, who had very much enjoyed hitting the loud mouthed baka who had dissed on his sister, reached for his sword as a faint scent of youkai reached his nose.

"Do not attack them." Kagome said sternly as their youki became clearer. Gone was the playfulness of earlier leaving a very deadly Taiyoukai-miko.

Yukari looked at her sister and frowned she seemed to be deep in thought and her eyes were narrowed.

"Kyo whats wrong will you just spit it out already?"

This seemed to bring her out of her thoughts. She flipped her short emereld green hair over her shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know...I guess I just can't help thinking that there was something else I could have done to protect our borders..."

Yukari stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed her sister's shoulders forcing her stormy blue eyes to meet her gray ones.

"Stop it! There was nothing we could do _we are after all only women." _She said nearly spitting out the last part of the phrase.

"Besides once we find the miko we can ally ourselves with her and then she can help us regain our heritage." Kyo nodded in agreement.

"Lets hurry I am itching to go back and kill some youkai.

Kagome watched as two very beautiful Taiyoukai women walked through the brush and into the clearing.

The one who spoke first appeared to be the eldest.

"We are looking for the miko Kagome." Growls were heard from all over in the group.

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry if you kind of confused by it everything will be explained in the next chappie.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, This one's for you.

Chapter 5

Yukari looked wearily from one member of the group to the next nervously she tucked a strand of her waist length reddish gold hair behind her ears. She glanced at kyo whose stormy blue eyes were filled with uncertainty and anger, but took not of the fact that her sister seemed to be fixated on one of the humans standing clustered around the female Tai.

"Why is it that you seek this miko?" the female Tai asked.

"My business is with her."

Yukari looked around the group again taking note of everyone surrounding her, letting her senses roam. A monk, a taijiya, a neko, a half demon, but what caught her attention was the young kitsune pup, it was rumored that the young miko had adopted him that left only one possibility.

"It seems I was mistaken."

That statement gave everyone pause Kyo looked at her sister and saw where her attention had turned and understanding swept through her. Yukari once again looked at the Tai she now knew to be kagome.

"I had thought you to be an honouroble miko and I find that you have been in disguise all along. I have no business with you."

Yukari ignored the growls and snarls and turned away her heart aching with lost hope.

"Yukari! Where are you going? You can't leave, you know that we have to do this. What about Sakura, jin, ryu, you gave your word that you would come back for them…" Kyo's voice had broken into barely a whisper."

Yukari looked at her sister and gave a sad shake of her head.

"Kyo, as the eldest living relative it is my duty to ensure your safety as well as those of our pack as you have just reminded me. Therefore I issue this command as your alpha leader, you will remain here and never leave these lands you must take a mate to ensure the survival of our pack."

There were murmurs of outrage, and a tall red headed human snapped angrily at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are bossing another person around like that!"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head to look at him and her aura seemed to pulse.

"My name is Yukari setsuna kyoko. I am her elder sister and she is in my care Yet most importantly I, am the Lady of the Eastern lands and I have a duty to my family and my people and if you interfere I will be forced to kill you." A strange wind blew tossing her reddish gold strands in the wind also revealing a golden sun that was glowing on her forehead.

"Why have you come so far away from your lands Lady Yukari." A stone faced Sesshomaru asked. Yukari looked at him her own face sober.

"So you haven't heard yet? Prepare your armies and gather your troops for soon the spoils of my lands will diminish and ours are the lands of richness he will come for yours next, take heed of my warning if you have those you would protect send them away to the Northern lands or even farther across the seas, those in his army are monsters of the worst kind they plunder pillage kill and beat women and children with no regard."

"You came to ask aid. Why do you leave?"

"I came for my sister her safety is above all for me." The sun chose that moment to come to its peak, and they saw her in all of her glory her hair glowed gloriously and her skin was radient.

"Where will you go?" Kyo asked sadly?

"It is no longer our time, after all of this it is time for the phoenix."

"If you allow your demon to emerge there will be nothing to bring you back. Are you willing to take that risk?" A weary Sesshomaru asked.

"I have flown as a phoenix many times, this will be no different."

The others stood around them listening to what was being said, some were confused and others understood.

Kagome watched as sesshomaru tried to reason with her. It was clear to her that she thought Kagome had been deceiving those around her that thought made her irritated and yet she empathized with her she go to the very end of her rope to protect those she cared about.

"I will go with you Yukari." Yukari looked at her her eyes narrowed,

"Why?"


	6. AN

A/N

Okay I know that probably confused you but I am going to explain everything in the next chapter .

THANX Angelprincess 22


End file.
